


Обслужив Майкрофта

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для своих завсегдатаев клуб Диоген предлагает особый спектр услуг. Каждую пятницу в уединенном кабинете один из специально нанятых профессионалов делает Майкрофту Холмсу минет. Но что случится если в положенное время вместо сотрудника клуба в комнату войдет незнакомый сержант полиции?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обслужив Майкрофта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon Servicing Mycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656918) by [kerasine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerasine/pseuds/kerasine). 



> Оригинальный фик недописан! Переведено все, что есть на данный момент. Можно читать как чистое PWP.

Майкрофт забросил папку в портфель и с тяжелым вздохом закрыл его. Откинулся в мягком кожаном кресле, вытянув ноги в просторной пустоте под огромным столом красного дерева. Он находился в своей самой любимой из уединенных комнат клуба Диоген. Растер усталыми руками лицо и вытащил из жилета золотые карманные часы. Время вечернего пятничного приема почти наступило. Хорошо. После него он сможет пойти домой.

Отцепив часы, осторожно положил их на стол. Снял серый пиджак и повесил его на спинку кресла, оставшись в жилете, брюках и белоснежной рубашке с длинным рукавом. Налил себе рюмку бренди из углового бара и пересел в одно из кресел, установленных в центре комнаты. Устроился поудобней и, сделав глоток, сбросил одну из подушечек с кресла на пол перед ногами. В конце концов он был джентльменом и заботился о комфорте своих гостей.

Ровно в назначенное время раздался стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — крикнул Майкрофт.

В комнату вошла миниатюрная привлекательная блондинка в облегающей черной юбке и бледно-желтой шелковой блузке. Она несла на подносе блюдце с подогретым маслом и несколько белых полотенец. Майкрофт решил, что ей где-то под тридцать. Классические черты лица, минимум макияжа, и собранные в простой пучок на затылке волосы. Он вежливо кивнул ей, она кивнула в ответ. Оживленно, с легким намеком на улыбку.

Майкрофт отхлебнул еще бренди и, откинувшись головой на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. Его гостья перешла к цели их встречи. Одно полотенце должным образом нагретое, сухое и тяжелое прикрыло его колени, второе было расправлено как раз над поясом его брюк. До слуха донесся тихий шелест ткани — женщина встала коленями на подушку меж его разведенных ног, а затем Майкрофт ощутил слабый рывок — она расстегнула ремень и молнию его брюк.

Не было произнесено ни слова. Их взаимодействие было отстраненным и профессиональным. Не каждый член клуба Диоген пользовался данной услугой, но Майкрофт находил ее полезной для поддержания психического и физического состояния организма. Он предпочитал, чтобы каждый раз в роли его гостя выступал новый человек. Предпочитал оральную стимуляцию. Разнообразие позволяло ему сохранять интерес и предотвращать близкое знакомство с гостями. Иногда его гостями были женщины, иногда мужчины различных возрастов и сфер деятельности в разумном диапазоне. Все были высоко квалифицированы и должным образом проверены на чистоплотность и рассудительность.

Теплые женские пальцы освободили его все еще вялый член из заточения. Она приступила к делу, используя руки, язык и губы, чтобы стимулировать эрекцию. Предпочтения Майкрофта в этом вопросе всегда принимались гостями в расчет: следовало начинать с медленного поглаживания ствола члена чуть увлажненной рукой и одновременно осторожно скользить губами и языком по крайней плоти. С увеличением эрекции постепенно наращивать темп и жесткость, уделяя внимание головке и уздечке. После выделения предэякулята поддерживать устойчивый ритм, продолжая стимулировать головку, мягко посасывая и кружа вокруг нее языком. Сохранять постоянный спокойный темп до оргазма. Не пытаться вовлекать в процесс яички, промежность или анус. Сперму следует глотать или иным способом предотвращать загрязнение одежды. Оставить одно из нагретых полотенец рядом с влажной душистой фланелью на подносе. Выходя, тихо прикрыть за собой дверь кабинета.

В данный момент гостья Майкрофта как раз перешла к третьему этапу, начав кружить языком вокруг кончика его члена. Майкрофт позволил себе легкий одобрительный кивок и глянул вниз на блестящую белокурую голову, старательно подпрыгивающую над его коленями. Все должно завершиться точно по расписанию. Он снова прикрыл глаза, в ожидании удовлетворительного окончания сессии.

***

С определенной долей сожаления ему пришлось пропустить следующий еженедельный прием — случился кризис в Китае, но неделю спустя Майкрофт вернулся к привычному расписанию. Когда подошло время, он приготовился как обычно: пиджак на спинке кресла, подушка на полу, виски в стакане на журнальном столике, и ждал стука в дверь. Когда он прозвучал, Майкрофт пригласил гостя войти. Сегодня это был мужчина. Чуть старше, чем обычно, хоть и с мальчишескими чертами лица. В коротко стриженых волосах смешались серебристые и черные пряди. Темно-карие глаза ярко сверкали. На подбородке отчетливо темнела щетина, и Майкрофт едва заметно нахмурился, ощутив слабую вспышку беспокойства о потенциальных последствиях этой шероховатости. Его гости всегда были гладко выбриты, и ему лишь оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз щетина не станет проблемой. Хотя он мысленно сделал себе пометку о необходимости обсудить свои предпочтения по внешнему виду гостей с управляющим персоналом. Если не принимать во внимание это незначительное отклонение, его гость был весьма привлекательным. Одет он был просто: в обычную белую рубашку и мягкий серый костюм. И вполне отвечал требованиям поставленной задачи.

Мужчина принес с собой поднос: нагретые полотенца и масло. Майкрофт вежливо кивнул. Сел в кресло, откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как флакон с маслом шумно качнулся на деревянном подносе, когда мужчина вошел в комнату. Что стало еще одним свидетельством того, что мужчина, скорее всего, был новичком в этом деле.

— Мистер Холмс? — Мужчина выровнял поднос. — Это было…

Потрясенно вздрогнув, Майкрофт выпрямился в кресле.

— _Молчать!_ Тихо!

В конце концов следовало сделать скидку на его неопытность, но это все равно было _неприемлемо_. Мужчина остановился как вкопанный, озадаченное выражение карих глаз придавало ему сходство с грустным щенком. Он снова открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Майкрофт вскинул руку. Ему не так часто приходилось корректировать ход процедуры, но лучше всего было делать это твердо, сразу при возникновении такой необходимости. Не обращая внимания на щенячий взгляд.

— Вероятно, вы _новенький_? — мягко произнес Майкрофт, сузив глаза. — Но вы должны четко уяснить себе правила этого мероприятия. Мой контракт не подразумевает использование вашего рта для _разговоров_. Вам понятно?

Брови мужчины удивленно взлетели вверх. Майкрофт вздохнул и чуть смягчил тон.

— Отлично. Я был бы рад, если бы вы приступили к исполнению своих обязанностей в _установленном_ порядке. — Он изящно указал на подушечку, лежавшую на полу перед креслом, и снова откинулся назад. Закрыл глаза, развел колени и стал ждать.

Майкрофт услышал фыркающий звук. _Смех?_ Невероятно. Ему определенно придется связаться с управляющим после этой встречи. Он вздохнул и попытался расслабить лицевые мышцы. Шорох одежды, глухо стукнул поставленный на коврик поднос, еще один шорох – должно быть коленей, опустившихся на подушку.

Теплые руки на коленях. Скользят по бедрам поверх брючной ткани. Без полотенца? Кладет руки прямо поверх его _одежды_? Майкрофт снова открыл глаза, собираясь протестовать, но столкнулся с чужим теплым взглядом. Он ему _ухмылялся_. Наглость, невиданная наглость!

— Расслабьтесь, — лениво скомандовал мужчина, продолжая изучать лицо Майкрофта.

И Майкрофт потрясенно замер, внизу живота вспыхнуло совершенно неожиданное и необычное пульсирующее тепло.

Не отводя взгляда, мужчина скользнул рукой вниз и ухватил Майкрофта сквозь брюки за промежность, осторожно сжал яички и член. Майкрофт издал звук, очень похожий на тихий удивленный взвизг. Его лицо покраснело от негодования, он начал подниматься с кресла.

— Я _сказал_ , расслабьтесь, — твердо произнес мужчина и толкнул Майкрофта рукой в живот, чтобы усадить обратно. Он ухмылялся, как будто его непрофессиональное поведение могло быть _забавным_. Погладил одной из своих больших шероховатых ладоней живот Майкрофта и повторил: — Просто расслабьтесь.

Его рука снова сжала гениталии Майкрофта и принялась вычерчивать дразнящие круги на ткани. Это было не… абсолютно противно. Майкрофт сглотнул и осел в кресле, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век за действиями мужчины. Возможно, нет ничего… страшного в том, чтобы просто подождать и посмотреть, что случится дальше.

Правая рука мужчины продолжила эти незатейливые похожие на массаж движения, и член Майкрофта постепенно затвердел. Левая проникла под жилет и рубашку, чтобы коснуться голой кожи. Майкрофт рвано выдохнул, смущенный наполовину мягкостью своего живота, наполовину удивительными ощущениями там, где к нему уже давно никто не прикасался. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он _не был_ знаком с этим чувством ранее. Эти прикосновения были даже более эротичными, чем прикосновения к члену. Он издал испуганный звук и съежился.

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся и продолжил сжимать и гладить мягкую плоть живота Майкрофта, одновременно расстегивая ремень его брюк и молнию. Он грубо дернул брюки вниз, и глаза Майкрофта стали размером с блюдце.

— Я… Это не… — попытался возразить он.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул мужчина и стянул шелковые боксеры Майкрофта достаточно низко, чтобы высвободить истекающий смазкой член.

Он глянул снизу вверх, и Майкрофт ужаснулся своей реакции: его бедра самовольно дернулись вверх.

— Так-то лучше, — мурлыкнул мужчина и, наклонившись, прочертил языком длинную влажную дорожку вдоль члена Майкрофта.

Прозвучавший стон оказался неприемлемо громким. Майкрофт стыдливо покраснел и впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

Обведя языком головку, мужчина снова поднял взгляд и _подмигнул_ Майкрофту. Его пальцы соскользнули с живота, пробрались глубже под рубашку и ущипнули Майкрофта за сосок. Тот снова застонал, даже громче чем раньше, его член дернулся во рту мужчины, пальцы ног в ботинках поджались. Мужчина сжимал ствол его члена, покручивал в пальцах соски, и зубы, зубы, и горячий рот повсюду, и… О, боже! Глаза Майкрофта закатились.

Влажные отвратительные хлюпающие звуки эхом метались по огромной комнате вперемешку с развратными стонами Майкрофта. Мужчина принялся еще усерднее посасывать и гладить член Майкрофта, быстро и грубо, пощипывая и потирая соски и живот. И снова зубы, это больно, но так приятно. Это продолжалось вечно, закончилось слишком быстро, и было так, так, _так_ … Майкрофт слепо толкнулся в этот обжигающий рот еще раз и кончил, унизительно громко заскулив.

Когда белые звездочки перестали кружить перед глазами, Майкрофт понял, что его руки вцепились в волосы мужчины. Он разжал их, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая. Его смягчившийся член выскользнул из теплых губ. Мужчина улыбнулся и, отклонившись назад, взял влажную фланель с подноса, чтобы вытереть рот. Не глядя, бросил ее обратно, поверх стопки нагретых полотенец.

— Вы… — Майкрофт замолчал, неожиданно осознав, что впервые в жизни не знает, что сказать. Вообще. Его кожа была горячей и влажной, в голове гудело.

Мужчина встал на ноги, отряхнул колени своих серых брюк.

— Детектив-сержант Лестрейд. — Он вытащил визитку из кармана пиджака и положил на журнальный столик. Взял стакан Майкрофта, сделал глоток виски и, сморщив нос, проглотил. — Боюсь, мистер Холмс, мне пора идти. У меня было всего несколько минут, знаете ли, но я полагаю, нам стоит как-нибудь поговорить. Стоит обсудить одного нашего общего знакомого.

Майкрофт изумленно приоткрыл рот.

Мужчина подошел в двери и открыл ее. В коридоре неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу невысокий гибкий юноша с каштановыми волосами. Он нервно заглянул внутрь комнаты округлившимися глазами.

— Приятно было познакомиться. Телефон указан в визитке. — Лестрейд вежливо кивнул Майкрофту.

Дверь тихо захлопнулась. Майкрофт оглядел себя сверху вниз: развалился в кресле, безнадежно измятые брюки спущены до бедер, вялый член укрылся в копне рыжих волос на лобке, задранный жилет сморщился поверх потного белого живота. Он посмотрел на оставленную на столе визитку.

_О, господи._

***

Майкрофт убеждал себя, что ждал целых три дня, прежде чем связаться с Лестрейдом, только из-за желания провести неформальное расследование как можно более тщательно. Но на самом деле он получил полное досье на этого человека уже следующим утром. Возможно, он просто ждал начала новой рабочей недели. Да, так и было. Нервы тут были не при чем. Как и страх. Боже упаси.

Майкрофт провел воскресный вечер перед зажженным камином в библиотеке с досье детектива-сержанта Г. Лестрейда, Грега, на коленях. Накинутый на плечи халат в отличие от привычного костюма давал больше свободы для прикосновений. Майкрофт изучил каждое из предоставленных фото в мельчайших деталях, воскрешая в памяти этот горячий влажный рот, эти шероховатые пальцы. Только после того, как возле кресла скопилось смущающее количество грязных бумажных салфеток, он ознакомился с остальной частью информации. Грег Лестрейд был, судя по всему, поглощен своей карьерой, был своего рода восходящей звездой Скотланд Ярда. Его отец был еще жив и в данный момент по какой-то причине проживал в Дорсете, но в остальном никаких личных привязанностей. «Прекрасное состояние здоровья», — отметил Майкрофт, вскинув бровь. Ничего предосудительного, никаких серьезных пороков, исключая редкие походы в паб. Обычная история свиданий, в основном женщины. Никакого намека на человека, который… почти _изнасиловал_ Майкрофта менее двух дней назад.

В понедельник утром перед выходом из дома Майкрофт стоял перед огромным зеркалом и осматривал себя. Тщательнее, чем в любой другой день. Темно серый в тонкую полоску костюм-тройка, сшитый на заказ (стройнит). Бледно-зеленая рубашка (подходит к глазам). Светло-серый галстук с изумрудными вставками (представительный). Темно-рыжие волосы зачесаны назад и лежат идеально (уверенность в себе).

Явившись в Скотланд Ярд, Майкрофт направился прямиком к столу Лестрейда, расположенному на верхнем этаже в центре большой оживленной комнаты. Лестрейд склонил голову, корпя над стопкой документов, возвышающихся на столе. Погрузившись в чтение отчета, он высунул кончик языка и коснулся им уголка рта. Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул и, подойдя к столу Лестрейда, кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.

— Детектив-сержант, — решительно произнес он.

Взгляд шоколадно-коричневых глаз метнулся вверх, в их глубине вспыхнули искры узнавания и озорства, легкая улыбка изогнула губы. Майкрофт автоматически посмотрел вниз на эти губы и мысленно проклял свою светлую кожу, чувствуя, как полыхают заливающиеся румянцем щеки. Лестрейд медленно облизнул губы, скользя взглядом вверх и вниз по телу Майкрофта. Не зная, куда девать руки, Майкрофт пихнул их в карманы.

— Мистер Холмс, спасибо, что пришли. — Взгляд Лестрейда светился юмором.

Майкрофт не был уверен, хочет ли он развернуться и убежать, или прыгнуть на колени детектива-сержанта, но ему удалось сдержать свои порывы, крепко вцепившись через ткань кармана в ногу.

— Я был рад прийти, — спокойно произнес он, испытав прилив торжества, когда зрачки Лестрейда расширились в ответ на это признание. — Вы упомянули нашего общего знакомого. Полагаю, вы имели в виду моего брата.

Лестрейд ухмыльнулся и, стерев дразнящее выражение с лица, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Да. Присядьте, мистер Холмс. — Он указал на потрепанный деревянный стул, и Майкрофт послушно на него опустился. Каким бы людным ни казался офис, здесь было не очень шумно, поэтому Лестрейд придвинулся ближе к Майкрофту, чтобы сделать разговор чуть более конфиденциальным. — Во-первых, сейчас он в порядке.

— Что вы подразумеваете под «сейчас»? — Майкрофт нахмурился.

Лестрейд прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Майкрофта.

— Вы же знали, что он употребляет? — без обидняков спросил он.

— Употребляет что? О. Нет. Я… Нет. Мы с братом довольно давно живем раздельно, детектив-сержант. Я не знал об этих… изменениях в его жизни.

Взгляд Лестрейда был неприятно пронзительным.

— Что ж. У вашего брата случилась плохая ночь на прошлой неделе. К счастью, она окончилась у меня. Он много чего наболтал и наверняка надеется, что всего этого не было, или вообще ничего не помнит. Он упомянул ваше имя. До этого я даже не подозревал, что у него есть брат. Поэтому я поискал о вас информацию. — Он кивнул на компьютер. — Найденные крохи мне мало что дали. Но я разыскал вас. — Его глаза лучились самодовольством.

Майкрофт открыл рот, но обнаружил, что ему нечего сказать, и закрыл его.

— Он не наркоман. Пока что. Но он быстро пройдет этот путь. И я, к примеру, хотел бы его остановить.

— Почему? — Майкрофт прищурился.

Выражение лица Лестрейда смягчилось.

— Он мне нравится. — Казалось, он и сам поражен этим признанием.

— Он вам нравится, — с подозрением протянул Майкрофт. — Простите, если я выгляжу удивленным, детектив-сержант, но мой брат не из той категории людей, которые легко заводят друзей. — Внезапно он ощутил холодок, струящийся вдоль позвоночника. — Или… не совсем друзей. Вы…? — Эти руки, это рот касались его _брата_? Нет. _Нет_.

— Нет. — Лестрейд решительно мотнул головой. — И я никогда не утверждал, что быть его другом легко, но как-то… вот так. — Он нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу. — Итак, все, что я хотел узнать: вас вообще заботит состояние вашего брата, вы хотите ему помочь?

— Конечно, я… Конечно я стану ему помогать. — Майкрофт нахмурился.

— Приятно слышать. Тогда я предлагаю вам свою помощь в этом деле. Но мне может потребоваться определенное содействие, которое окажется… вне сферы моего влияния. Полагаю, вы сможете его обеспечить.

Майкрофт медленно вздохнул через нос, обдумывая его слова.

— Мои услуги взамен на ваши. Конечно, если вы представите доказательства, что ваши подозрения в отношении моего брата верны, и вы действуете в его интересах. — Майкрофт мог бы выяснить все сам, но всегда гораздо интереснее узнать, что могут предложит другие.

Лестрейд молча разглядывал его несколько долгих секунд, затем резко встал.

— Следуйте за мной. — Он мотнул головой в сторону дверного проема в дальнем конце комнаты, и сам двинулся туда.

Майкрофт встал и озадаченно проследовал вслед за ним. Лестрейд открыл дверь в тускло освещенную комнату, заполненную шкафами. Придержал ее для Майкрофта.

— Что? — начал Майкрофт. Дверь со щелчком закрылась у него за спиной. Его дыхание прервалось, когда Лестрейд притиснул его к двери. — Грег, — удивленно выдавил Майкрофт.

Рассмеявшись, Лестрейд обжег дыханием его ухо, положил руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Знаешь… _Майкрофт_ … Я понимаю, что это должны быть профессиональные отношения. Но ты так _разговариваешь_ со мной… — Его губы горячие и безжалостные отыскали рот Майкрофта, зубы и язык предъявили на него свои права. Майкрофт застонал в поцелуй, стыдясь своей моментальной бездумной реакции. Его пальцы цеплялись за плечи Лестрейда, за его волосы. Его бедра рвались вперед, пытаясь усилить контакт. Лестрейд теснее прижал его спиной к двери, опустил ладонь на грудную клетку, прикусил за шею. Прикусил и прорычал:

— Если на этой неделе у тебя запланирована одна из тех интимных встреч, отмени.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Хорошо. — Лестрейд сжал его член. — Буду на связи.

И ушел, оставив тяжело дышащего и болезненно возбужденного Майкрофта в одиночестве в темном архиве.


End file.
